


To Protect Dreams

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Late Night Conversations, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Female Character, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The image conjured in her mind is akin to a grown hound sleeping at the feet of a small child. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Even in his nightmares, he’s quiet, Brienne reflects.

Podrick squirms, scrunches his face up, and curls closer into himself.

Kneeling down, she shakes him awake.

He jolts up, and she almost falls back. Looking around with wild eyes, he somewhat relaxes when he sees her. “My lady?”

“Do you often have bad dreams?”

Shamefaced, he looks away. “Yes, my lady.”

“What about?”

He gives a slight shrug. “All sorts of things, my lady. I’m sorry if I disturbed-”

“You didn’t,” she replies. “I would have never known if I hadn’t gotten up and walked by you. Surely, something can be done. No one-” Certain people she’s met over the years pop into her head. Yet, even they, for all the bad they do merit inflicted on them, wouldn’t deserve such a thing. “No one deserves terrors continually invading their dreams.”

He doesn’t respond.

“Was something done in the past?”

“Lord Tyrion,” he answers. “Whenever he slept alone, I was allowed to sleep at the foot of his bed.”

By her standards, and she’s sure, by the standards of many others, Pod is a tiny creature. He’s somewhat short, a mixture of chubby and gangly, and completes the picture with a baby face and softly coloured eyes.

Yet, to a dwarf, he’s likely large.

The image conjured in her mind is akin to a grown hound sleeping at the feet of a small child.

She tells herself to leave it. If he’s foolish enough to insist on following her around, even after being given plenty of opportunities to make something of himself elsewhere, he can suffer the consequences of his actions.

However, she finds herself saying, “Alright, when Ser Loras was otherwise occupied, I had the honour of sleeping in King Renly’s tent to guard him. If you want, you may sleep beside me, but I warn you, if you ever say or even imply to others that my virtue has been compromised by you, I swear, I will hurt you.”

“No, never, my lady!” Then, he gives her a tentative smile. “Thank you, my lady. Truly.”

Shaking her head, she says, “I’m going to back to sleep, now.”

He follows her over to where her sleeping blankets lie.

…

She wakes.

His whole body is wrapped around hers, and looking over, she sees he is soundly asleep.

She falls back asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
